The Soul Eater Awards
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: My first SE fanfic. Do you wanna vote for your favorite characters to win the Awards they deserve? Come to the Metal Awards! Where all the randomness, symmetry and pure awesomness takes place, hosted by your's Truly and PhoenixHeart25z


Cameras flashed as a crimson red limo pulled up to a tall glass building with an oversized banner that wrapped all the way across it and read "THE SOUL EATER AWARDS"

The limo halted to a stop and a man in a black suit opened the back door and out strolled a young teenager that couldn't be older than 15 or younger than 11. She had crimson red hair that reached her lower back with black tips, that was braided neatly over her right shoulder, though her bangs were left untouched and brushed right above her golden brown eyes.

She was wearing an orange tank top dress that reached just above her knees with silver sequins that seemed to enhance the orange color. On her feet she wore black flats with orange bows on them and a crimson colored pendant. She was also carrying a golden spatula for reasons unknown.

She smiled at the crowd and blew kisses in every direction clearly basking in the attention. "Thank you, Tha-" she said graciously before being cut off.

"Shut up Demon! We have an award show to host!" Interrupted another girl who was about a half of a head taller than Demon and around the same age as her. She had shoulder length wavy flame colored hair that was tied into a side ponytail with her bangs neatly swept away from her golden eyes.

She was wearing a crimson red three quarter sleeve dress that reached her knees with orange rhinestones that swirled around the bodice and scattered here and there when it reached the skirt. On her feet were a pair of black heels that made her stumble every few steps as she tried to catch up with Demon. Her accessories consisted of a plain pair of orange earrings and a black bracelet with little heart beads on it.

"Come on Phoenix! Don't act like you're not enjoying the spotlight too. It's not every day you get to host an awards show." Demon said matter-of-factly. Phoenix rolled her eyes and strolled into the building alongside Demon. You guessed it! The twosome was hosting this show!

The inside view of the building was even more magnificent! The stage was a rainbow of colors. Lights of every different color (some they didn't even know existed) sparkled on the floor, and of course everything was perfectly symmetrical (since Kid would obviously have a fit if it wasn't) and the seating was so large there were three different balconies.

"What are we waiting for, an invitation?" Demon asked cheerily, and the two sprinted up either staircase.

The crowd cheered when they arrived, a young brunette with a SE award show T-shirt and jeans ran out from the curtain and handed the two authors/hostesses a microphone and sprinted backstage.

"HELLO EVERYBODEEEEEEEEE!" Demon Shouted enthusiastically. The crowd cheered.

"I'm Demon."

"And I'm Phoenix."

"And this is…"

"THE SOUL EATER AWARDS!"

The crowd continued to scream at the top of their lungs but the eerie silence that came afterwards made the twosome conclude that the crowd must've drawn hoarse, which was understandable.

From their view, they could clearly see the cannon characters in the front row each with different expressions on their faces.

"SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Okay, this was just a description chapter. I promise the next ones will be longer.

So you guys get to vote for who wins what, but I have some rules.

-one review per person (and that means guest viewers too. I'm trusting you guys to be honest for now but if I see too many guest reviews in a row, all voting for the same person, I'm going to have to change the rule to authors only)

-review only (sorry I can't keep track of everyone's votes through PM, but this may change later)

And that's it for the rules, so here are your nominees;

•Best Male Character- pretty much self explanatory. (Nominees- Soul, Black*Star, Kid, etc.)

•Best Female Character- again, self explanatory. (Nominees- Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, etc.)

•Best Strait Shipping- who's your favorite Boy/Girl couple? (Nominees- any shipping you can think of)

•Best Yaoi Shipping- not usually a fan of Yaoi, but what's your favorite Boy/Boy shipping (nominees- any shipping you can think of)

And before I get flames, Demon and Phoenix were supposed to be more Mary Sue-ish than my regular OC's since they're the authoress version of my best friend PhoenixHeart25 and Me, Tiger demon of light, but they only appear in Author's notes and stories of randomness like this one. My actual OC's are well balanced as I'm told.

So that's all for now, I hope you like it :D

FAREWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS! (That's my sign off, do you like it?)


End file.
